story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hikaru Saida
is a character from Flower Series, making her first appearance in Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. A Cool type idol, Hertha uses light green as her theme colour and her primary brand is Sports Wonderland. Hikaru has a light skin and hazel eyes with long, straight blonde hair worn loose. It has a small amount pulled into a braid on the side, held by a red scrunchie. For spring & summer, Hikaru wears a light green T-shirt beneath a dark green vest, beige folded khaki shorts with a black belt, and white socks with turquoise sneakers. During autumn & winter, she wears a dark green hoodie with white shorts and orange stockings. Her shoes are very similar to her Sp/Su look but changed to light blue and have become a pair of boots. During her "confession" with Benedikt, she wears a light green dress with collar and a matching bow in her hair, white stocking, and red ballerina flats. This is the only time Hikaru is seen wearing a skirt. Hikaru usually portrays a cool atmosphere and is very nice as well as helpful. Always stands up for what Hikaru believes to be best and tries to do what she can. Hikaru really loved to ride her bike until an accident occured, but once Chieri helps her get over it, she goes back to enjoying bicycling. Saida (彩田): Sai (彩) means "color" and da (田) means "field". Hikaru (ひかる) is a unisex name and the dictionary form or variant of "Hikari", which means light or to shine. Ilse Yurchenko: Ilse is Hikaru's friend and teammate. Hikaru calls her "Irushe". Pia Markova: Hikaru has always admired Pia as a more mature girl and they quickly become close friends. She acts to be the older sister for Hikaru and the other female members of Dynamo☆Slavic. Haruka calls her Pikova (ピコワ Pikowa), though behind her back (never to her face as she hates her name), she can sometimes call her Yui-nee. Anastasia Jovanović: Anastasia is Hikaru's friend and teammate. Hikaru calls her "Irushe". Alen Shirogane: Despite being teammates, Hikaru isn't shown too often with Airi but she does seem similar to her in personality. Alen panic when Pia and Hikaru showed up randomly at the school. Kokoro Saionji: She was shown admiring Kokoro throughout her debut and seems to look up to her. Minori Kagesawa: Along with Minori, they are the only characters exclusive to Life is Like Flowers. The two debuted in Episode 3. Tomoyo Kitakaze: Her teammate in Dynamo☆Slavic. Hikaru had a rough start when the two met, and they argued many times. Later, the two start warming up to each other, and they are more friendly towards each other. Khloe Novak: Her teammate in Dynamo☆Slavic. Hikaru likes Khloe both outside and inside of PriPara, she tries to show her friendship by "Licky-Sticky" but it makes Khloe terrified until she snaps in Episode 123. Hikaru sees her as a beautiful princess. Hanami Nishikawa: Her teammate in Dynamo☆Slavic. Chieri Yamakawa: Due to the history of Austria-Hungary Empire, Hinako is the only girl not from Germania 07 besides Ryo that Chieri can get along well with. Paola Himeko: In Episode 3, Paola seems to be jealous of how much attention Hikaru got. Mayuri Kaido: Hikaru is interested in Mayuri's piano lesson and is able to enjoy every day more after meeting her. Mayuri, in turn, admires Hikaru greatly and they are on good terms with each other. Reina Takamori: During one scene, Reina reads a book with Hikaru. Megumi Akishino: No interaction is shown with Megumi, but she may know of how funny Megumi's jokes are. Haruno Aida: Haruno is the first magical idol she meets. Haruno is very kind to Hikaru and "takes her under her wing" by bringing her to the Maho-dou and tries to help her fit in. Benedikt Schöne: In Episode 40, she has feelings for Benedikt but they are uncomfortable around each other and it becomes awkward. Mayuri soon comes to stop them, and decides they should just be acquaintances or friends. *Birthday: 1 July (Cancer) *Kanimal partner: A female grizzly bear named Sasha. *Her specialty is daydreaming. *Her hobbies are jogging and cycling. *People's first impression of Hikaru is 'energetic' and 'cool'. *In her report card, 'be more positive' is usually written. *The first thing Hikaru does every morning is to wash her feet in the shower. *Along with Minori, Hikaru's English name was revealed at Cosmonity International as "Hertha Szalai", but an English adaption of Life is Like Flowers has yet to be announced. *She has weakness for expensive things such as jewellery. *Between sleep and meals, she prefers to sleep. Hikaru likes it better if she could make the meal. *Good at Physical Education but bad at home economics. *Hikaru's favourite type of boy: someone who is energetic and cherishes his family. *When Hikaru is depressed, she would put her mind into making food. It helps to clear her mood. *One bad thing about Hikaru is that she cannot forgive someone if they say bad things about her career. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Cool Idols Category:Magical girl